Fall
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Hannah La Feat is in love. But not with your ordinary guy. She adores none other than Zero Kiryu. Too bad he's only a character in her favorite manga. But after her cousin Lily becomes strangly depressed, Hannah is sucked into the story of Vampire Knight. Saving Zero from himself is Hannah's main concern, and no easy job as she falls head over heels for our favorite vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Fall

Chapter 1: Falling

"I've realized something," I told him, "There's only one way to help you." I took his hand, trying not to start hyperventilating.

I led him out of the room and into the tiled bathroom. I trembled as I closed the door on the outside world. I turned to face him.

"Now…let's begin where we left off last night." I shed my blazer, my eyes never leaving his.

"What…what are you saying?" His voice was low and rough with emotion.

"This is the best way, the only way I can help you." I pressed my hands to his chest, feeling his heart beat against my palm. I pushed him into the blue tile wall. "Drink my blood, Zero."

It wasn't a request.

"Please…don't…I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you," he begged, gripping my shoulders, but not pushing me away.

"I know," I breathed. "I'm so sorry."

His hands groped at my shoulder blades, his fingers curling into my shirt, and his breath was hot on my bared throat. I imagine there was a flash of white fangs in the dimness, before they sank into my neck.

I let my head fall back with a small moan, and lost myself in the feeling of Zero Kiryu against me.

He guzzled the blood, sucking almost feverishly at my neck. One of his hands had come up to curl his fingers into my hair, as the other grasped at my hips. We were flush against each other. I loved it.

I ran my fingers through his hair, which was exactly as soft and silky as I had imagined. My hands ghosted over his shoulders, feeling the corded muscle of his back. I whispered to him, urging him on, letting him know I was alright.

As the sensation of him became almost too much, I though back to how all this had begun. A fairly simple day, a fairly simple life. But that had been weeks ago, before I had known Zero. Before I had ever even imagined any of this.

Yes…I didn't regret any of it…but the events leading up to this were insane. The fact that I was here, with Zero, was almost impossible.

Zero drank too much. And as I drifted into the blackness, I thought back to the very beginning…the start of my journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Mystery

Chapter 2: Welcome to Mystery

My cousin and best friend, Lily, had been acting strange. She almost never left her room anymore, and listened to really loud music. But the weirdest thing was she wouldn't talk to me.

Lily and I were soul sisters. She was my other half, my best friend. But she was distant now, sad. I missed her fiery personality. I missed her.

As usual, I was in my room, listening to Spotify and reading _Vampire Knight_. It's my favorite manga/anime. I love the way Zero glares at everyone. He is absolutely my favorite character.

When I first started reading Vampire Knight I thought it was silly. You know, just another vampire love triangle. Until I started really loving Zero.

He had something that made me want to reach through the pages and give him a hug. I knew Yuki was trying to save him…but I knew I actually could. I wished I could defy all the laws of logic just to get to him.

It seems silly, being in love with someone who's not real, but he's real to me. That silver hair, which I imagined as soft and silky. Those eyes, a piercing violet that could stare through me. And that mouth, almost always wearing a pout or smirk that just begged to be kissed.

And I wanted to kiss him so badly.

That's when _it_ happened. The room tipped and whirled around me, and from all the cracks and niches water flowed. It filled my small room until it was above my head, suffocating me, drowning me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. The blue invaded my sight, so dark it was almost black.

Then, as suddenly as it had come it was gone. And I was alone with a wrought iron fence before me and a forest of trees all around me.

In only a black spaghetti strap top, jeans and no shoes, I was almost freezing. It was twilight, the stars just barley peeking out of the sky, the moon lighting my way. I shivered, this time not from cold. Someone was watching me.

"Excuse me." The voice had me whirling around to face a pale-faced young man. His eyes glowed red. "I was wondering…if I could bite that pretty white neck of yours."

Then he lunged.

I screamed as my back hit a tree, and his stinking breath hit my nostrils. I struggled, but he was too strong. "Let me go!" I shrieked.

I could feel is icy breath on my neck, and just before his fangs pierced my skin a voice came out of the darkness.

"Let the girl go, or you'll be dust before you can drink a drop of her blood," the voice commanded.

The vampire turned to face the owner of the voice. I looked over his shoulder, and caught my breath.

"Zero," I breathed.

And indeed it was Zero. The moon highlighted his strong cheekbones, the silver of his hair, and his Bloody Rose Gun pointed strait at the vampire.

The vamp hissed at him and began to move. He was dust before he had gone even an inch.

Zero was beside me in an instant. "Are you alright?"

I slid down the tree trunk, and hit the hard, cold ground. I was shaking so hard my teeth chattered. I couldn't speak. When he reached for me I shied away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured, gently slipping his arms around me and lifting me up, bridal style.

I relaxed against his warmth, and gazed up at his perfection. "You're real,' I whispered.

He looked down at me with a bemused smile. "Yes…I'm real. Don't talk anymore. You've just had a shock. I'm taking you to the headmaster."

I don't remember much else, only Zero. Only Zero and the rightness of his arms around me.


End file.
